Fate
by EosHeliosSelene
Summary: Is Chris' fate to life a life full of misery? Originally a Death fic, then a happy ending in the 2nd chapter. Set in Changed future. first chapter has violence...but its not too over whelming I changed the rating because I felt it was too high.
1. premonition

Discliamer: I own nothing! I'm poor! Can't you see that! Lol

A/N: Ok, this is my first Charmed fanfic. Its not that happy but I'm proud of it cause I actually finished it…to a point. Ok, I wrote most of this at 2am so sorry if its alittle detached. R&R and I might write a sequel if you like it.

* * *

He changed the future. Or part of it at least…

Perhaps it was destiny for this to happen, for this to stay the same. He saved Wyatt thankfully but he wasn't able to save himself. He couldn't spare his future of the pain caused by his family's wrongs. Unfortunately, he most likely made this outcome worse. Leo was the lonely culprit before, now it spread to the remainder of the family. Fate perhaps.

* * *

Exactly 14 years after Chris's death/birth - -

Chris lay crumpled on the stairs to the main hall. The main hall, living room, and dinning room was displayed with broken furniture, scorch mark covered walls, and blood and ash covered carpet. The heavy panting of the petite 14 year old boy could be heard over the deafening silence that filled the post-chaotic room.

A few moment previous, several demons had attacked the manor. They were disappointed to find the mystical house empty…or almost. Chris was the single person in the manor, forgotten once again for any group occasion.

Everything had happened so quickly, the demons shimmered and flamed in. Chris had heard their entrance from his room and went downstairs, assuming it was everyone returning from wherever they had gone. He orbed down to the main hall to great them.

"Well looks like we won't be too disappointed after all!" one demon said while grabbing Chris from behind.

"Let me go!" Chris screamed through anger. He wasn't scared of them, he was actually looking forward to venting some of his problems out on them.

"Well, well, the son of a Charmed One. How delightful!"

Chris orbed out of the demon's grasp and rematerialized on the stairs, immediately flinging his arm into the air, telekinetically sending one of the demons onto the table in the dinning room with a crash. The table was left in pieces as the demon bursted into flames after being impaled by a piece of the wood.

"1 down, 4 to go!" Chris said with a smile. He soon turned his gaze back to his remaining attackers. He barely dodge on of the fireballs one sent flying towards him. He flung his arm again sending yet another demon flying across the room and hit the grandfather clock. When the demon picked itself up, Chris cursed under his breath only to lose all air in his lungs milliseconds later as he hit the wall behind him. He flinched in pain and looked down at his shirt, which now had red spreading from a rather large wound on his chest. His flinched again as he felt the same felling again in his arm.

"Dad! Mom! Aunt Paige! Anybody! I need you!" no response.

Collecting his thoughts, he picked himself back up orbed to the living room behind the sofa.

"Wyatt!" he yelled, hoping his brother would come to the rescue.

Cotton stuffing and smoke began to jump up from the piece of furniture when Chris orbed himself back to the stairs. He telekinetically sent 2 pieces of wood from the table in dinning room into the backs of the off-guard demons in the main hall. When the wounded demons bursted into flames, the remaining 2 turned around only to notice Chris was no longer behind the sofa. Quickly, Chris impaled the remaining 2 demons with the remains o the grandfather clock. As the demons began to burn up, one grinned at the arrival of a darklighter that had appeared behind Chris.

Chris' world slowed at that moment when the arrow made contact with his body. He screamed in pain as the projectile continued to move through the middle of his chest slowly making its was out the other side. The arrow landed on the floor of the main hall, blood slowly dripping off it to for a small pool around it.

Chris was slumped over the railing of the staircase, trying desperately to keep the pain in his body under control. The darklighter was still behind him and looked at the arrow on the floor with disappointment. He knew the poison would still kill the boy, but it would take too long.

To weak to turn around and face the darklighter, Chris continued to look at the arrow that had landed on the floor.

Noticing Chris' gaze the darklighter opened his mouth, " Oh don't worry, I have something even better for you. I usually save it for elders, but since you're the progeny of a Charmed One…I'll make an acceptation." The dark character conjured yet another arrow.

"You see, this particular whitelighter poison is difficult to make. Each darklighter gets at least one of these for a special occasion. Once this gets into you're blood stream…there's no stopping it. Tell your family 'hello' for me in the afterlife," he said with an evil grin as he aimed once again at Chris. Chris had a million thoughts run through his mind, but one stood out: no one would miss him. As the arrow hit him, Chris' world went black.

So here we are back at the beginning. Chris alone in the house slowly dying on the staircase, and the manor in pieces.

* * *

The Halliwell family of all generations flocked on the front porch of the Manor. Each were smiling and giggling to their hearts delight. Phoebe's 6 year old daughter, Prue, sat on the steps playing with her new stuffed tiger she had gotten at the Zoo. 16 year old Wyatt played with his 7 month old cousin, Paige's daughter, Patin.

Piper rummaged round her purse looking for the keys to the house, when a thought came to her mind.

"I wonder why Chris didn't come with us to the Zoo? I thought he loved the zoo."

"Yeah that puzzled me too. Phoebe, what exactly did Chris say when you told him we were going?" questioned Leo, concern seeping into his voice.

"Huh? I thought you sent Wyatt to tell him."

"Well, no one informed me to inform him" Wyatt said trying to defend himself.

"Did anyone tell him?" Piper's heart was jumping out of her chest when every member of her family shook their heads 'no'.

"He's gotta be crushed. He forgot about him," said Paige with a low voice, slowly taking Patin from Wyatt.

Piper mentally kicked herself but continued to search for her long lost key's.

When the door opened, everyone silently tiptoed in, only to stop dead in their tracks by the gruesome scene before them. Their home was literally a wreck. Several pieces of furniture had been ruined and the walls were covered in scorch marks.

Upon sight of the house, Paige handed Patin over to Wyatt and nudged Prue over to him too.

"Take them to you're grandfather's and wait for us there. Ok?" Wyatt nodded and white orbs consumed the 3 children. Leo stood where he was, trying o sense for Chris.

"I can't sense him," stated Leo with a horrified look on his face.

Piper's heart stopped. "CHRIS!" Piper screamed, walking into the kitchen and dinning room, looking for her son. Her breath became rapid and uneven, her nerves became overloaded.

"Breathe, Piper! Breathe! You're not helping us by having a panick attack!" yelled Phoebe, trying to snap her sister out of her bubble. She took a step towards her when they heard a snap under her shoe.

The four looked down and saw a bloodied darklighter arrow.

"Oh God!" said Leo.

They all looked around and noticed the blood dripping from the railing of the staircase.

"CHRIS!" screamed Piper as she began to dash up the stairs, only to be stopped in her tracks by the sight of her beat up son on the stairway. She sobbed heavily and fell down next to him. After pulling the remaining arrow that was embedded into her son's chest, she pulled him into her arms and cradled him.

Leo came running up the stairs soon after his wife, he pried their son from his wife's arms and tried to heal him. When the golden glow faded, they were disappointed to see that Chris was not healed. All four understood the meaning.

"Nooo! Try again! Heal him, Leo! Heal him and I'll never ask anything of you again! PLEASE!" Piper sobbed. Her heart was breaking.

Tears were now falling freely down Leo's face when he replied quietly, " I wish it were that simple…"

"Then make it that simple Leo! You brought Piper back from the dead once, don't you remember! Why not do it again? Except this time for you're SON!" screamed Phoebe who's eyes were red and puffy.

"I can't. You kno…"

"Well that was a waste of a valuable arrow!" stated their murderous darklighter, cutting Leo off mid-sentence. He sat the top of the stairs with an sinful smirk plastered on his face.

"You did this to him! You Bastard!" screamed Piper, flicking her hands, blowing up the Darklighter's arm.

He winced in pain, but began to laugh moments later, "I did him a favor! Is this anyway to repay me!"

"Go to HELL!" Piper screamed, blowing him up completely.

"What do you think he ment by that?" sniffle Phoebe.

Piper and Leo remained silent and turned back their dead son.

Surprisingly, Piper thought he looked peaceful in away. She gently stocked his face with the back of her hand and cradled him back and forth, just like when he was little.

Paige swallowed hard, trying to surpress the sadness that threaten to envelope her.

"I'll go tell Victor and Wyatt. I don't think Prue's ready just yet for something like this." Paige said distantly. She looked one final time at Chris's body before white orbs surrounded her.

Phoebe broke down completely and joined her sister next to Chris, their sobs filling the manor with sorrow. She took a hold of Chris' hand and lost her breath when she wash it with a premonition.

_Chris, age 2, was up in the middle of the night, crying his eyes out along with Wyatt. A demon had attacked them, luckily Wyatt vanquished it with a blink of an eye. When Piper came into the room, hearing all the commotion, she went straight to Wyatt._

_--_

_Chris, age 6, was sitting on the front steps of his school. It was his first day of school and things hadn't gone as planned for him. All the mishaps of the day were soon forgotten when the end of the day had come and it was time to go home. Leo had promised Chris he would pick him up that afternoon( since Chris didn't know how to orb yet), making Chris happy beyond belief. But School had ended an hour and a half ago. Chris was alone on the front steps of the school, his face tilted down and lip sticking out. A truely sad face that would make your heart melt. After another half hour went by Chris began to walk home._

_--_

_Chris on his 7th birthday party- Chris sat at the head of the table surrounded by presents from his family. All had been opened except 2 little cards. He knew who they were from. Dad and Aunt Paige. They were busy with their 'charges' of coarse. He left them on the table, unopened, and orbed up to his room._

_--_

_Chris on his 11th birthday – The presents had gotten smaller and fewer over the years and he received more cards. This time only his Mom, Wyatt, and Grandpa had shown up. Chris plastered on a fake smile to suppress the hurt he felt._

_--_

_Chris, age 12, stood in the attack flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows. He was panting heavily as if he had been running. He stopped on a page with a Warlock named Grylin on it. As soon as Chris stopped flipping the pages, the warlock blinked in. He looked at the frightened boy and threw an energy ball at him hitting his arm. Chris screamed in pain, but went back to the book and recited he spell written on the page, the warlock bursted into flames. When it was clear the danger was over, Chris called for his father. There had been no response. He called repeatedly for his father, then his brother. No one came. Chris looked at the wound on his arm and cringed. He made his way to the bathroom and attended to the wound himself._

_--_

_Chris, age 13(a week before Chris's 14th birthday), sat at school for parent teacher night. He reminded his mother and father about the event. His teacher wanted to talk with his parents to brag about Chris's wonderful work in all his classes. Chris sat and sat and sat, until almost all the families had left. Disappointed once again, Chris left the school and orbed home._

_--_

_Chris' 14th Birthday- Chris was in the attic staring at a white candle he lit. After a moment, Chris whispered 'Happy Birthday, Chris' with a sad smile, and blew the candle out. The rest of the family was out somewhere, he didn't know. No one had said a word to him that day. No, kisses or "Happy Birthday"s. The gang left in a fit of laughter, without a word to Chris. He thought he had heard Patin say something about the Zoo…but he's never sure with her. _

_After a few hours had passed Chris heard something from downstairs, assuming it was everyone back, he orbed down only to meet 5 demons. After some of the demons went flying about, Chris was hit with an energyball. He cried out for his family to help…but no one heard. Once all the demons we vanquished, A darklighter appeared behind Chris and shot him through the chest with his crossbow. The arrow went straight through and landed on the floor below the stairs._

_--_

"Phoebe, are you ok? What did you see? You were in a trance for quite a while…" Leo looked at her, conserned. His face was stained with tear trails…it was almost pathetic to see.

"No, I'm not ok…" she said. Chris had come back to the past to save the world once, and this is how they repaid him. Another lifetime of misery. She couldn't accept this to be his fate.

**The End?**


	2. long day, hard life

**A/N: Ok obviously I continued this, surprisingly. This is actually the first time I've ever REALLY finished a fanfic...witha real ending. Ok, Once again I wrote this at 3 am so I'm bound to have ALOT of typos...sorry. R&R...i love to read my reviews...it makes me happy to know SOMEONE is reading it. BTW thank you to those of my few reviews who gave me an idea for this part of the story. MUAH! **

* * *

"Phoebe, are you ok? What did you see? You were in a trance for quite a while…" Leo looked at her, conserned. His face was stained with tear trails…it was almost pathetic to see.

"No, I'm not ok…" she said. Chris had come back to the past to save the world once, and this is how they repaid him. Another lifetime of misery. She couldn't accept this to be his fate.

"What happened? What did you see?" sniffled Piper, who still clung to her son with a death grip.

Phoebe looked at them, silently. She had stopped crying, her face still moist from her tears, eyes still red and puffy, but there was more than sadness of her face now. Shock and anger, perhaps. She was angry at the bastard demon who took her nephew's life away, angry that his life had ended so soon, angry that her family, including herself, had treated Chris so badly without even realizing it. She was angry that the Chris from the other timeline failed to change this aspect of his life.

She wouldn't… no… COULDN'T let it end this way. She couldn't let this be Chris' fate.

Without a word to Piper or Leo, she pulled herself together and rushed up the stairs, leaving her sister and Leo puzzled.

When she reached the attic, she went straight to the book of shadows. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but figured it would come to her eventually.

She stopped when one page of the book called out to her. The time traveling spell. She now knew what she had to do…

She had to go back. But she remembered how hard it was to send Chris back when they had tried. She'd have to alter the spell.

* * *

Phoebe finished drawing a triquetra on the wooden wall. She pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket and read the modified spell on it.

" Hear the words, Hear the Rhyme, heed the hope that's in my mind, take me back through space and time, to where I wish in space and time, take be back to what I've seen, right the wrongs, blessed be."

The triquetra on the attic wall began to glow and open a portal. Without hesitation, Phoebe walked into it.

Phoebe appeared in a dark corner of Chris and Wyatt's room, may years in the past. By the looks of it, Wyatt was about four and Chris was 2. This was it. The first event from her premonition. She had a chance to change it.

Wyatt and Chris were still sound asleep. She was surprised that her arrival didn't wake the 2 up.

The demon then shimmered in, the one that was supposed to cause all the trouble. She looked at it for for a second and noticed it to be a she…a Phoenix.

The witch looked down at the small Chris and gave a silent laugh, " You, little one, have some very powerful enemies. Almost feel sorry for you…"

Phoebe didn't want to intervene yet. It would risk Wyatt and Chris both. She knew Wyatt would vanquish the woman all in good time.

"A curse created for this young foe, mental torture rather than a lethal blow, ignore him slightly, let time progress, may life fulfill this curse to its best." When the witch finished her spell, a red glow emitted from Chris and quickly expanded out into the manor, then the rest of the world. Phoebe looked at the Phoenix in awe. The assassin was the real culprit. The family never ignore Chris on purpose. It was a spell.

Fed up, Phoebe yelled for Wyatt to wake up.

"Wyatt! Demon!" she screamed then tackled the Phoenix to the ground. Angry at her, she began punching her.

"you think you can do that to him, huh? Do that to us!" she screamed at the woman, punching her repeatedly. The woman shimmered out from beneath Phoebe and reappeared behind her, athame in hand.

Wyatt was wide awake now, as well as Chris, both crying their eyes out. Wyatt, scared for his aunt, waved his hand and blew the Phoenix up.

Piper, hearing all the commotion, entered the room, turning the light on.

"What the hell is going on here!" she asked Phoebe, concern and a little bit of anger in her voice. She went over to Wyatt and picked him up trying to comfort him. Chris was still wailing as well.

"Demon…Don't worry, Wyatt took care of her," Phoebe reassured Piper breathlessly while walking over to Chris's crib and picking him up, " She did something to Chris, I think it was a spell…a curse even." She swayed back and forth trying to comfort Chris.

"I'm ok, mommy. See if Chris is too." Said a still shaken Wyatt.

Piper sat Wyatt back down on his bed and looked over him one more time to see if her was alright. Satisfied she went over to Phoebe and Chris.

Chris was still crying pretty hard, but still less than before.

"Mommy!" he said with a fearful voice.

"I'm here, baby. You're ok…" Piper cooed Chris some more before taking him off Phoebe's hands.

The moment Chris was fully in Piper's arm, there was a bright flash and Pheobe was outside of Chris' elementary school. She looked around and saw Chris sitting on the front steps of the building, looking so sad. Her heart wanted to break.

"Well, I guess the first one was a success. I just hope this one is too." Phoebe straightened up her clothes and ran her fingers in her hair before she walked up to Chris' 6 year old form.

"What's with the sad face, bud?" she asked. When Chris looked up, She gave him the biggest smile she ever though possible to give.

Seeing his aunt look so cheerful infront of him made Chris forget everything that had been wrong. He returned the big smile and leaped from the steps and hugged his aunts legs.

Phoebe laughed and gave the small boy a confused grin, " What was that for, kid? I'm late! You're not supposed to be giving me hugs when I've dun something wrong!" she tease him with a silly voice.

Chris laughed, "I don't care that you're late… I'm just happy you came. Wait, wasn't Daddy supposed to get me?"

She had to think for a moment to come up with an answer that wouldn't break the kids heart, " Yeah, but I wanted to do something special with my nephew. Is that a sin?"

"No," he replied with a small grin on his face. " What did you wanna do?"

"Well I thought we could walk to the park and get an ice cream cone. What do ya say?" she smiled down at him, knowing the answer.

Chris smiled back with a twinkle in his eye, " SURE!"

Once again the scene flashed white and Phoebe was somewhere else. She was in the manor again, the main hall actually. She looked around and saw Piper pulling up a Happy Birthday Banner and Victor placing a few ballons here and there with the number 7 on them.

_Ok, this is the next one. What happened in this one? Cards…Leo and Paige miss Chris' birthday. Gotta get them here! _

Piper finished putting up the banner and climbed down the ladder. She turned around, blowing up a chair next to Phoebe out of shock.

"Phoebe! When the hell did you get here! You scare the living daylights out of me! Agh!"

She jumped as the chair next to her exploded, "Oh, just got in…hey have you seen Paige and Leo around here?"

"Yeah, they were here a second a g to drop Chris' cards off. The poor babe is gonna be so crushed that they can't come." Piper moved over to the table with all of Chris's presents on it and lifted up the 2 envelopes address to Chris.

"Tell me about it…" she said sarcastically.

Without another word, Phoebe ran upstairs to the attic, yelling for both Paige and Leo.

They orbed in at almost the exact same time.

"What is it?" asked Leo concerned.

"Yeah, I was kinda busy with a charge…" interjected Paige, with her hands on her hips.

"Save the crap! Ok, why they hell are you guys gonna miss Chris'party?"

"We have a lot of work, Phoebe! You know that!" explained Leo.

"That's a bunch of bull! Tell me, since when have you ever had a lot of work on Wyatt's birthday? Or Prue's? or Piper's? you guys can go on from there." Phoebe crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. It's a rare occasion to actually see Phoebe as pissed off as she was here.

Paige and Leo were silent. They had no response to give really. None that would help their case at least.

"Right! Why don't you guys go downstairs, take your cards…get actual presents and SHOW UP! If I ever hear of you guys doing this again, I swear I'll turn you both into toads!"

With that Phoebe saw an oh to familiar flash of white light and she was once again downstairs in the dining room, except this time the balloons had the number 11 on them. She smiled to see that everyone had made it to the party that year.

As the next event began, it took a moment for Phoebe to awake from her euphoria. She saw Chris dash past her up the stairs too the attic. She looked at the running boy with a confused look on her face and ran after him.

She finally caught up to him in the attic as he was flipping through the book.

"Hey, what's the rush!" she asked him conserned. She knew what the rush was but she had to blend into the scene.

"Warlock…" Chris said while gasping for breath.

The warlock blinked in. Grylin threw the energy ball at the two and Phoebe pushed Chris to the floor as well as herself, dodging it. They jumped back up and recited the spell written in the book.

After the warlock was vanquished, both Phoebe and Chris let go of their breaths they had been holding.

Chris looked up at his aunt, thankful and even more hapy that she was there to help him out.

"You're welcome, kid," she said with a smirk. Oh the joys of being an empathy.

Yet again, Phoebe 'saw the light'. She was at Chris' middle school. Apparently it was Parent-Teacher Night. She looked around and saw her adorable nephew sitting in a chair to the side of the room. He hadn't noticed her arrive, enyet he was still waiting for Piper or Leo to come.

When she sat down next to him, Chris turned to her startled.

"Aunt Phoebe? What are you doing here? Mom… or Dad was supposed to come."

"Well, they had some _pests_ that got into the manor. Came out of no where. Anyways! They sent me to come visit your teacher instead, cause your mom is having a little trouble keeping the _pests_ out." She didn't lie to him. That's actually what happened that night. A hord of Insect demons came barging into the manor and Piper was the one who kept having to blow them up, Paige was making a potion to take care of them. Leo though stayed behind to heal the girls in case something went wrong.

"Mrs. Halliwell?" Phoebe turned to see a young woman about 28 years old. She assumed it was Chris' teacher.

"Yes, although I'm probably not the 'Mrs. Halliwell' you want. I'm Phoebe Halliwell, Chris' aunt. Unfortunately, Chris' parents are tied up at the moment."

"Oh, I see…"

After a good conversation with Chris' teacher about how BRILLANT Chris is, Phoebe was blinded by the now annoying white light for the final time.

The scene was fresh in her mind, since she had just lived it that day. The Halliwell family was rushing about the house, gathering stuff up for their little field trip to the Zoo. She saw Prue come up to her and tug on her shirt.

"Mommy! Can I get a TIGER at the zoo? I like tigers." The little girl was practically dying of excitement to go and see everything.

"Yes, sweety, you can get a tiger," She neglected to tell the child that the tiger would end up being a stuffed toy.

Phoebe remembered the task at hand. Chris. He wasn't told about the Zoo. He loves the Zoo…of course he'll go.

"Has anyone told Chris yet?"

No one heard her and just kept rushing around the house, some leaving to get in the car.

"Fine then, I'll just go tell him to make sure." Phoebe went up stairs and looked in Chris'/Wyatt's room. He wasn't in there. She made her way up to the attic and saw Chris sitting there staring at a white candle.

"Chris, hun! Come on, we're gonna go to the Zoo! You wanna come?"

"Sure," Chris said smiling. The petite little boy blew out the candle and a slight breeze blew past them. In the back of her mind she heard Chris' soft voice from her premonition 'Happy Birthday, Chris'

She suddenly got an idea.

"Chris, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied with a questioning look on his face.

"I just remembered I have a column for the paper that's due tonight. I should probably stay and work on it. Can you tell everyone I'm gonna stay here?"

Chris looked a little disappointed by what she just said, but nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, kid"

After everyone had left, Phoebe went straight to the Book of Shadows. She looked up the 5 demons and the darklighter that she saw in her premonition. She made a vanquishing potion for each one and put the small bottles into her pocket.

When she heard movement from downstairs, she took a deep breathe and prayed everything would work out.

"This is for you, Chris…"

She silently went down the stairs and peered into the main hall, seeing the 5 demons. She swallowed hard and made her way down the steps.

"Look for me, boys?" Che reached into her pockets and grabbed 2 of the potions and hurled them at 2 of the demons. When the bursted into flames she quikly reached into her pockets again.

"Charmed One!" one yelled while throwing a fireball at her.

She jumped out of the way and threw 2 more potions. She prayed they hit their targets. And they did. She loved having good Karma.

"4 down, 1 to go," she said while picking herself off the steps.

The demon threw one more energyball, missing Phoebe but mere inches. At that moment, Phoebe threw the last vanquishing potion at the demon and he bursted into flames.

When the darklighter actually arrived, he was caught off guard.

"They assured me that there would be a whitelighter here!" he said furiously.

"Usually there is, but fortunately for us. There out at the moment. Please leave your name, number, and brief message and we'll vanquish you as soon as possible! Good…" Phoebe threw the darklighter vanquishing potion at the man," …bye!"

When everything was over, phoebe let out a BIG sigh.

"Man what a long day…" she literally collapsed o the sofa and nearly fell asleep.

Jumping up she looked at the Grandfather clock.

"I have less than an hour and a half to get everything ready! AH!"

With that Phoebe grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door

* * *

The Halliwell family of all generations flocked on the front porch of the Manor. Each were smiling and giggling to their hearts delight. Phoebe's 6 year old daughter, Prue, sat on the steps playing with her new stuffed tiger she had gotten at the Zoo. 16 year old Wyatt played with his 7 month old cousin, Paige's daughter, Patin.

Piper rummaged round her purse looking for the keys to the house, when a thought came to her mind.

"I wonder why Phoebe didn't come with us to the Zoo? I thought she loved the zoo."

"Yeah that puzzled me too. Chris, what exactly did she say when you talked to her?" questioned Leo, concern seeping into his voice.

"She said that she had a column to write that was due tonight.." she said casually.

"That doesn't seem right, her column isn't supposed to be due for another 3 days." Piper inserted. She went back to seaching for keys, a little more urgently this time.

When the door opened, everyone silently tiptoed in, only to stop dead in their tracks by the surprising scene before them. Their home was literally ready for a Party. Banners and Balloons were placed EVERYWHERE and a table was set up in the main hall with LOTS of presents on it.

Once Chris stepped into manor, Phoebe along with Victor, Darryl, Sheyla, Grams, Patty, and Charmed One Prue yelled "SURPRISE!"

**THE END...please give me some reviews.**


End file.
